Travel Through 6
by DeathSongs
Summary: It's amazing how one second, bronies are crazy to thinking ponies can travel to our world, and the next they're right in front of you, isn't it?


"Oh dear lord."  
With two friends hooked at my sides, we looked upon the Brony culture in our school to see pink, rainbow, purple, and blonde-haired boys wearing MLP:FiM Hot topic t-shirts.

What else is new?

Brony culture is something I am apart of, but not too heavily. I respect them all, the cosplayers, the creatives, the hipsters, even the...cloppers, but I never thought about it too much. Sure, I might write some fanfiction and draw the characters, etc, etc, but I never forced my beliefs onto others like these guys. I also didn't get Rainbow Dash stock photo Tees that scream '20% COOLER' from chain retailors. But I never made fun of them.

One guy who we knew as Nathan came up to us with bright pink hair. I began to giggle.  
"Dude, oh my god, why." I stated, reaching up to feel his hair. I expect powder or something to come off on my hand, but found no results when I looked at it. He actually dyed it. He. _Dyed_. It.

"We demand that bronies are accepted as equals in society!" his friend shouted to everyone, or no one, as he walked up and hitched himself besides Nathan. Nathan nodded in agreement and continued on to enlighten us, "Getting constantly made fun of? Why? For like a TV Show? It's ridiculous!"

"Perhaps it is because of your hair?" my friend, Alix, piped up. I smirked and nodded, mimicking Nathan. He got furious. "I-well-no, it's-it's differ-" He stammered, searching for excuses to my impeccable logic. I assume he gave up as his face turned red and stomped away. His friend followed. I looked over to my friends and raised my eyebrows in amusement. Unspoken communication is the funniest communication, is it not?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"MOTHER, I'M HOME!" I yelled into the air as I threw my backpack down. The silence greeted me with a warm hello per usual. Nobody was home, so that gave me a chance for 'me' time.

Don't you dare get ahead of me.

I walked into my room ignoring my homework as, you guessed it, usual. I turned my monitor on and made the important tabs. EQD, Tumblr, My Little Brony, the works. When out of nowhere, a little icon showed up in the edge of my screen. My other friends were chittering away about something. I clicked on it and a webpage loaded, showing a conversation about how to get to Equestria. Hoh boy.

I scanned the pages as different discussions flew in at the speed of light, with different topics coming from every which way. 'Time Machines!' 'Warp Speed! (Sonic Rainboom compared to)' 'MAGIC! *snort snort*'

I finished reading the non-sensible rambling of the bronies and went to close the page when a paragraph popped up. What the hay, I thought as I began to read it out loud to myself.

"Who says we would go to Equestria? Rather, might the ponies visit us? I mean, there are other dimensions, and with the powerful magic the unicorns wield, what stops them from coming to us?"

Well, It sounded much smarter than most of the other ideas, but impossible nonetheless. I had to get started on homework anyhow, so clicking out of the webpage I went out the the kitchen to retrieve my backpack.

I grunted, "Man this thing is too heavy. I need a servant or something," I said to no one at all. Stupidity is endless when no one is around to hear you. I stepped on the one creakeist step of my stairwell leafing up to my room, when I could feel the ground vibrating.

Naturally, I stopped and listened for someone in the house. I tried on the plausible explanations, but came to a stop when the buzzing could be heard. Faster and faster, the buzzing turned to a weirder sounding, well, sound. Wrub Wrub Wrub, is the only way I could explain it. Suddenly, a small strip of light flashed in the shadow of my room and the whole house was covered in white. I let out a small shreik and fell down covering my head as a harsh pounding invaded my ears. I heard cracks and thumps and things falling. Was there a tornado? Hurricane? Earthquake? Aliens?

After a mintue, it stopped. Just completely stopped. What.

I lifted my head to see small toys scattered on the ground and my door unhinged and glow was gone, and every light was out.

I slowly stood up and shook with fright as I drew closer to my door. My cat, Mocha, hid under a chair and looked up, as if to tell me _DUDE. NO, SERIOUSLY, DUDE_.

I stepped over my door and stood in the entrance of my room, that was completely and utterly wrecked. As was my computer and monitor. I panicked.

"Oh my god, oh my god, no no no! I said, throwing my backpack on the ground on a heap of blankets. A small Oof! returned.

Okay, wait a second.

I turned my head and threw the blanket off the blankets, and noticed an outline of a person. I panicked, and gathered up the courage to peel off the blankets. A soft pink head of hair sprawled behind the head of a pale woman, and as I took more blankets off I realized something.  
This woman was completely naked. I panicked and threw a blanket over her head again, took off my glasses, rubbed my eyes, then threw my glasses on the bed. I reached back to take off the blankets when the girl rose herself, a hadn to her head. She opened her eyes and looked at me with lovely turquoise eyeballs.

Now, have you ever seen someone's expression change right in front of you like *snap* that? The look on this woman's face from amazement, surprise, and terror was astounding. She squealed and backed up against the dresser, the blankets off of her and showcasing her bare body. Very slender, small chest area, and-ohmygod WHAT AM I DOING?

I covered my eyes and shrieked, repeating "imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry !" I apologized to the air. She reached out a hand and touched my shoulder, flinched, then steadily placed it back on. I jumped a bit, ducking my head lower. "Oh, It's o-okay, uhm, what are you sorry for?"

It's like Fluttershy was speaking right to me.

Pink hair, slender, shy, turquoise eyes...no. Coincidental. I sharply turned my head back to her and stared her down, making her gasp and release her hand, mimicking me with 'im sorrys'.

She turned around and hid in a corner, when I noticed 3 large pink butterflies on her back.

Just like her cutie mark.


End file.
